fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfume
Perfume Perfume is a basic element,costing 350 diamonds.Perfume has spells that are capable of stunning and slowing down enemies for some time,but eventually,Perfume can be weak in terms of damage.But this element has a certain spell that is useful for protection. Statistics Damage : Low Defense : High Speed : Above Average Spells Aerosolized Love Casts a powerful mist that blocks opponent's vision,low damage,and a slight knockback. -->The user creates a pink thick mist around them.The mist will last for 6 seconds and the caster can freely move away once this spell is casted.If an opponent touches the mist,they will have blurred vision(because of the fog that covers their screen after knockback),125 taken damage and a not-so-powerful knock back.This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown triggered after casting. *Consumes 300 mana *Note : '''Never tempt yourself to touch the mist.Like said "Curiosity killed the Cat". '''Stallia User covers them self in a purple mist that can block most projectiles and slow down every player that comes near. -->Casts a purple mist around you.This mist can block most projectiles such as Poison Needles and Vigor Gyration.If an opponent attempts to go near,it will be bluffed or submerged in a bad-smelling mist that slows down 35% of their total speed.It does no damage.The debuff lasts for 8 seconds.The mist lasts for 12 seconds,this shield spell has a 15 second cooldown. *''Consumes 275 mana and costs 609 shards'' *Note : '''Projectiles that leave fire such as Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast can not be destroyed by the mist.This also includes spells that deliver afterburn and poison.This includes Plasma Missiles and Somber Brisk. '''Fume Blast User charges a large transparent blast that leaves a fresh scent that blinds opponents as long as they are within it.The projectile will deal medium damage and a short stun. -->This is a projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown.The user spins their arms slowly,making a transparent blast that has floating flowers in and out of it.Charging the blast doesn't require tap-and-hold on your mouse cursor(takes 2 seconds when charging the projetile).When the blast is released after charging,a light yellow trail with floating flowers is left during travelling.It will last for 10 seconds and anyone who comes in contact with the trail will be blinded with cyan color for 2 seconds(if they quickly left).When they resisted staying,blind duration is doubled per 1 second.The blast deals 140 ~ 275 damage with a 1 second stun. *''Consumes 350 mana and costs 790 shards'' *Special : Blast explosion will create an expanding explosion with watery texture,temporarily trapping adjacent players in goo for 5 seconds. Fragrance The user gets flinged after a perfume sprinkler releases liquid,healing them a small amount of health and damaging opponents that are hit by the released perfume. -->The user lays a perfume sprinkler behind them,then the sprinkler releases perfume by itself,flinging the caster exactly 9 studs away.This is somehow a type of Transportation spell that is slow in activation but fast in the transportation process.If there are opponents in front of the caster(must be 5 studs away),they will be slightly knocked and will take 50 damage per player hit.This is a transportation spell with a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costss 851 shards 'Strong Scent ' User creates an incredibly strong scent that will make all nearby users faint.They will drink perfume while sleeping and will take high amounts damage once awaken. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute cooldown.The user creates a gray mist that covers 23 studs.Everyone will black out if within the vicinity.Meaning,they are blinded with black color for 7 seconds.In short,they fainted.A perfume sprinkler will appear where the caster is standing at.It will pour a significant amount per player.Afer 7 seconds,everyone will be awaken and will take 80 damage for 5 seconds.400 total damage. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1000 shards''